The Ultimate Moon Fairy
by survivor girl1
Summary: The title is cliche, I know. A rift forms in a planet, a fairy is transported to NY. I promise the story is better than this crappy summery.


"_Sssssshe's getting more powerful, isn't she masssssster?" a voice hissed in the depths of space. "Yes, indeed. With the new training at Alfea, she is slowly developing her powers into something far beyond us. She **cannot** become anymore powerful, or it ruin our plans to take over the Magic Dimension and all the nine realms." a low, sultry voice answered."How will we ssssstop her?"the slippery voice questioned. "We shall create a rift in her planet, Lunari, and destroy it and then slowly destroy Solaria, because, what is a sun without its moon?"_

Juliette P.O.V.

"No, mom, dad stay away, don't go closer! No, Alisa, stay away! No, noooooooo!" I woke up with a start, sweating profusely. My cat, Blaire, sat watching me, a worried expression on his cat face. "Oh, Blaire," I whispered into my cat's fur holding him close. "Why do I keep having this dream? I hope it never comes true." She couldn't answer me, being a cat, but she still brought comfort to me. My wooden bedroom door squeaked open and I turned towards it. A black head of hair followed by pale skin peaked around it. "Are you okay, Princess?" my maid, Arimina, said hesitantly. "I'm fine, thank you. Just a nightmare." She nodded her head and asked if I wanted some water or warm milk. I shook my head and smiled at her gratefully. I flopped back down in my bed as she closed the door behind her. This was gonna be a long night.

**Time skip, to the next morning... **

"Nice for you to join us, Juliette." my mother said as I skittered into the dining hall. "I'm sorry, mother. I overslept." I said as I took my place to the right of my father and smoothed my long brown hair. "It's alright, dear." my father said from his place at the head of the table. "Oh, Juliette, I'm so happy you home for break! It was so quiet around the palace with you gone!" my mother said as our pancakes were placed in front of us. "It's good to be home." It wasn't a lie. It really was nice to sleep in my own bed again. Don't get me wrong, I love Alfea and my friends, Bianca, Rielly, Sammy, and Mari, but its nice to come back to normality. This break from school came at the perfect time, because my boyfriend had just broken up with me a few weeks before. I was still getting over it. There was only one good thing that came from that jerk, Alex. I earned my charmix from him. Before him, I hadn't trusted boys at all, because I had dated too many before who were just interested in my title and power. And I had trusted him. And he let me down. Anyway, I achieved my charmix for trusting him. It was beautiful, my charmix was. It was a sliver, crescent moon shaped pin and a waist bag with stars and a moon on it. I loved it. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sudden shaking around me.

I looked around and saw the pictures shaking and the syrup bottle on the table bouncing. I was scared. This was always the feeling I had in my dreams. It wasn't stopping and we ran to the balcony just outside the dining hall. We saw a crack in the land slowly making its way across the earth and it was getting bigger. Swallowing streets, shops, and home. Then, I noticed something else. There were little green monsters crawling out of the crack. "Monsters!" I yelled as guards began running all around us. I saw them running toward the rift and start to shoot with their magic swords. I started to run to the palace gated to run, but my father stopped me.

"Father, I have to protect my people!" I had never been this accepting that I would someday rule. I saw tears of proudness begin to brim in his eyes. "Go" he said and I was off like a shot. I got the gates and shouted, "Juliette Magic Winx!" I was surrounded by a purple light and I felt like I was floating on a cloud. Then, I felt my hair being tugged back into a ponytail and a sliver crown place on my head. Sparkles swooshed across me and a purple sparkling wrap top and matching skirt appeared on me with knee length boots. I suddenly felt the pressure of my wings on my back and the purple light faded. I flew towards the rift, shooting purple blasts at the green monsters, destroying them. I saw other fairies shooting at them, but they seemed to be getting weaker. It was then I noticed the fumes leaking from the rift. _It must be draining their powers, _I thought. I was about fifty yard from the gaping hole in my planet, when I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a small cave with light flooding from it. I flew over to it and peeked inside, hoping to find something explained this rift.

I saw that the light led farther into the cave, so I followed it. Eventually, there was a break in the cave. I peeked around the corner and saw a little old lady stirring something in a pot. She looked into it and stood there, watching it like it was a movie. Suddenly, I recognized her as one of the sage elders of Lunari. Without looking up from the pot, she waved toward me and said, "Come forth, child. I won't bite." I flew forward carefully and looked into the pot. I saw chaos. Then, I realized that was my planet. "I knew this day would come." the sage said, sighing and shaking her head. "That what would happen?"

"This rift. I know not the cause. But, I do know the solution..." I waited a few moments expecting her to tell me. "What is it?" I asked when she wouldn't provide an answer. "A natural-born Lunarian must jump into the rift to seal it. She must provide the greatest sacrifice." she glanced at me and I realized would be the one to do it. I turned on my heel and walked confidently out of the cave, although on the inside I was so terrified. I got to the edge of the cliff and looked down. _Maybe a little extra power would be good,_ I thought. "Magic Charmix!" I yelled. A few seconds later, my brooch and bag were firmly on me. I looked around one last time at my home world, wanting so badly to save it. I looked down into the hole again. And I jumped.

I screamed as I fell down, deeper and deeper. Above me I could see the earth closing shut. Then I felt a surge rush through me and I was in a purple orb of light. My hair swirled to make perfect ringlets on either side of my face. One purple jewel and two white crystals placed themselves on the crown of my head. Glitter swirled down to place purple eyeshadow on my lids and lavender lip gloss. Glitter pulsated against my torso before swirling away to reveal a purple mid riff tank top with yellow ruffles coming down from it. A gold crescent moon was placed on my neck with pink bead hanging off. A full moon whooshed around my lower half and then disappeared to show a yellow, lavender, and purple ruffled skirt. I stuck my arms and legs out as I did a back-flip and sparkles wrapped around them, quickly fading away to reveal sparkling lavender gloves and gold sandle wraps with moon decorations on them. Last that appeared were my purple crescent moon shaped wings with pink beads hanging off. They had small moon decorations and sliver sparkling lines all over them.

Then, the transformation ended. I was still falling and although my wings were bigger, I felt I could not control them. I was not going to survive this.

**Midtown, New York Peter's P.O.V.**

I sighed through my mask as Sam began complaining about how this was boring. Again. My team and I were on a patrol mission in the park and nothing was happening. All of a sudden, there was massive shaking all around and a bright light shone just in front of us. A portal-like thing appeared and something was ejected out of it. Luke caught whatever it was and the just like that the light vanished. We all crowded around Luke looking at what had come out. It was beautiful girl .Only...she had wings... "Guys," Ava spoke, "I think we need to get back to the helicarrier."

**So, I lied. I didn't PM everyone because I forgot to look at the names before I deleted the old story. Also, big props to Nentone who gave me most of the ideas for this. Anyway, what did you think? I know it sucked. There will be more chapters soon! Please review! The more reviews=more chapters!**


End file.
